LOTM: Decimation S5 P18/Transcript
(Alex is seen lying unconscious on the floor of a dark room before he begins to wake up) Alex: *moans* Dammit....What happened to me....? (Alex sits up and opens his eyes wide as he realizes where he is) Alex: AH!! W-What the hell?? Where am I?? (Alex then sees some light shining through what appears to be metal bars on a door. He then stands and runs over to it) Alex: Hello?! Anyone here?! (Alex is met by silence) Alex: HELLO!!! ……… What is going on? (Alex looks around at the door) Alex: Hmph. No worries Alex, you can break through this. (Alex then pulls his fist back) Alex: You just gotta break it down! (Alex punches the door, doing nothing besides filling his hand with pain before he pulls it back in pain) Alex: AHH!!! Goddammit! (Alex rubs his hand while its in pain) Alex: Oh my god what is that door made of?! …. All right fine. If that's you how you want to play, then let's try this! (Alex prepares to fire a psy blast at the door. But nothing comes) Alex:..... (Alex tries again but still, nothing happens) Alex: What?? What's going on with my powers?? (Suddenly a door opens and lets in light) Alex: *Covers his eyes* Ahh! *Lowers his arm* Huh?? (Alex sees a group of skeleton's, one holding a tray of food) Alex: What the hell??? (The Skeletons enters the room, go up to Alex's cell door, slides the food over to him) Alex:.... Huh? Skeleton: *hisses*! Alex: Uhhh....Thanks? (The skeletons turn and leave before they shut the door, leaving Alex in the dark again) Alex: Umm....Can I get some light?? (Silence) Alex:..... Or... Not. *Sighs* (Alex finds the tray, and takes a seat and starts to eat) Alex: How did I get... Where ever here is? Last I remember I was fighting that wizard. And then he... said something about me looking like his son? (Alex takes a bite out of his food) Alex: But....What relevance does that have? (Alex continues to take a few bites out of his food as he continues to ponder) ???: *Voice* Al... Alex: Hmm? *Looks around* Hello? (Silence) Alex:..... *Sighs and goes back to eating* ???: *Voice* Alex.... Alex: Huh?? *looks around* Who's there? ???: *Voice* Alex? Alex! Alex can you hear me!? Alex: Wait… Jessica?! Jessica: *Voice* Oh my god it worked!! Alex: Wait, how are you talking to me?? Jessica: *voice* I'm connected to your mind Alex! Alex: Why?? Jessica: *voice* It was the only way I could find you! Where are you?! ALex: I'm still working on that. Right now I'm in some dark room but some skeleton stopped by a moment ago to give me food. Jessica: *voice* Really? Alex: Yeah. Jessica: *voice* Well, why can't you just break out? Alex: I tried! My powers aren't working! Jessica: What??? Alex: My super strength is gone, and my psychic powers aren't working either! I don't know why! Jessica: *voice* So, you're powerless? Alex: It seems that way. Jessica: *voice* Crap. Alex: So, please tell me you're coming for me right? Jessica: *voice* We're gonna try. As long as we're connected, we should be able to find you with ease. Alex: *sighs* Thanks sweetie. Jessica: *voice* Just hold on Alex. We should- (Suddenly Alex hears footsteps) Alex: Jessica shh! Someone's coming. Jessica: *voice* Right! (Jessica ceases contact as Alex looks at the door) Alex: Who's there?? (The door opens and reveals Vosorin) Alex: You! Vosorin: Hello boy. Alex: What the hell do you want? Vosorin: Nothing yet. I was just seeing if you were okay. Alex: I'm fine... Vosorin: Hmm....I can see by how red your fist is that you tried to break out using your powers correct? Alex: *Covers his fist* You had something to do with this! Didn't you!? Vosorin: It is but one of many magical spells I have. I have shut off your powers. Alex: You can shut off Gifts?! Vosorin: Is that what you call them? If so then yes. You cannot use "Gifts". Alex: Yeah, I kinda figured that. Vosorin: A necessary precaution. I simply cannot have you escape after all the hard work I've done so far. Alex: Work? For what? Vosorin: For the ritual to be prepared. (Vosorin then holds out his hand. It creates a ring of smoke) Alex: Huh?? (Suddenly in the figure of smoke, it creates an image. An image of a boy. Who looks just like Alex) Alex:... That's... He looks like... Vosorin: You. That is my son. Alex: Jeez....Now I see the resemblance. Vosorin: Exactly. Alex: But....What does this have to do with me? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts